Poison
by AlpacaxQueen
Summary: Axel finds a young girl seconds before she is about to take her own life. With a past steeped in tragedy and abuse this story follows the daily life of a girl looking for her lost little sister while discovering the life she never had the opportunity to have. Part of the Re:Imagined universe! Content warnings and information on Re:Imagined on my profile!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: _**Content warnings on my profile!** _This story picks up from the scene at the end of chapter 2 and beginning of chapter 3 for "Illumination". I've gone ahead and carried over the scenes involving the main character for this story with only minor changes for those who haven't yet read "Illumination" or who need a recap of what's been going on! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Deep blue strands of hair blew gently in the breeze with the ends of a black and blue dress. She stood on the edge of the balcony that wrapped around the roof of a large clock tower.

"Hey," A male voice said a little off to her left, "Don't do it, please."

The girl squeaked in surprise as she jumped a bit, losing her footing on the ledge.

The man jumped and rushed to catch the girl by the arm, stopping her from falling and preventing her would be death.

"Easy now." He said, helping her rebalance herself on the ledge. "How 'bout you come down from there and have some ice cream with us hm? It'll be my treat! There's no need to be so rash."

A young bespectacled boy who wore the same black coat as the man stood still off to the side just watching the situation. His heterochromatic eyes wore a look of deep confusion for what he had just witnessed.

"What's your name?" The red head asked as he helped her step down into the walkway behind the ledge.

She didn't answer.

"My name's Axel," The man smiled, "It's okay, we're friends."

"My name's Ordix!" The young boy said cheerfully to the girl.

She looked at the boy standing further back and her silver eyes widened seeing how young he was.

"I'm sorry." She said softly, tucking her hands close to her chest, "I didn't know there was anyone up here, let alone a child."

"It's okay," Axel said with a warm smile, "I'm gonna go grab another ice cream. You and Ordix can have these two while you wait for me to come back, okay?"

The girl nodded as she took one of the blue popsicles. Axel handed the other to Ordix and headed back towards the stairs.

Ordix plopped himself up on the ledge where the strange girl had been standing. She stared at him for a moment before taking a seat a few feet away from him. The boy looked at her from the corner of his eye before returning his focus to his ice cream. Things were quiet for a moment as the two enjoyed their ice creams in this strange suddenly calm quiet place.

"So why were you up here?" Ordix asked innocently.

The girl's chest tightened in fear.

"It's dangerous to stand on such high places without something to stop you from falling." He said.

"I know." She nodded.

"You could've died." He said.

"I know." She said once more.

Suddenly Ordix shivered some as his eyes widened.

"Is... Is that what you wanted?" He asked, his voice thick with nervousness as he looked to the girl older than him.

It was then that Axel plopped himself between the two with his own ice cream.

The girl with with blue hair looked to the ground below silently, avoiding eye contact with the two beside her on the ledge as she ate the rest of her ice cream. When she got to the end of the popsicle she glanced at the stick noticing that it had a crown emblem and the word 'Winner' written on it. Axel glanced over, surprise in his eyes as he held his half eat popsicle in his mouth.

"Oh hey," He said over the popsicle before pulling it from his mouth, "You got a winner stick! How lucky!"

"What did I win...?" The girl asked.

Ordix glanced over at the two, leaning a bit so he could see the stick.

"If you take it to the ice cream place you get a free one!" He said cheerfully.

"Oh," She said before holding it out to him with her eyes downward, "You can have it then."

"What?" Axel said, "No way, you gotta keep it. It'll be something you can look forward to!"

"Look," The girl said in a cold tone as she stood back up on the ledge, "You can drop the happy act."

Ordix pretended he wasn't listening to the girl as he teetered the end of his now empty popsicle stick between his teeth.

"I get it. You caught some girl you don't even know about to take her life and now you think you need to act all coddling so you can feel comforted with the idea I might not try again as soon as you leave. I understand believe me I do," She said, stepping down into the walkway, "But frankly I find it annoying. I don't need to be babied and handheld just because you found me in a vulnerable situation, got it?"

The young boy looked to Axel who was starting to stand up himself in front of the girl. It was intimidating to see how much taller than her he was, but somehow the girl still held herself with such a strong confidence as they stared each other deep in the eyes for the first time since the boys had found her up here.

"Excuse you?" Axel asked behind clenched teeth, "Look, I'm sorry for whatever it is you're dealing with that put you in this situation and made you feel this way but the last thing you're gonna do is accuse me of faking kindness. Especially because you think I'm trying to comfort myself. If you don't wanna be here, fine. If you want to feel the way you do and not bother trying to look at the positives in your life, fine. You can go home to wherever it is you belong and have your pity party there but you're not gonna pull this with me, princess."

Ordix trembled a bit hearing Axel getting mad. He hadn't seen this side of him yet and now he hoped he never would again. His chest tightened hearing the two argue. The feeling felt familiar in a way he didn't like. The boy slipped his hands over his ears in an attempt to muffle the sounds. Unfortunately it wasn't proving effective as the girl retorted.

"What is with people who talk to suicidal folks and assuming we have 'positives in our lives' let alone anything in our lives at all?" She laughed, "I've got nothing to lose anymore. Not friends, not family, not a home or any possessions. not even a heart. I have nothing."

Ordix blinked in shock at how she spit the words.

"Wait, what?" Axel said in a suddenly calmer tone.

"You heard me." She snapped back, "I've lost everything but my life."

"You lost your heart? That means you're-" Axel was stopped.

"A Nobody?" The girl interrupted, "I'm aware."

Axel and Ordix both looked to her with surprise.

"She's one of us?" Ordix asked in a soft tone.

The older two looked to the boy who had been quiet until now.

"What do you mean 'one of us'?" She asked, "You guys are Nobodies too?"

"Uh-huh." The young boy said with a nod, "We're Nobodies from the Organization."

"The what?" She inquired.

"The Organization," Axel repeated Ordix's words, "We're all Nobodies."

"Interesting..." The girl was becoming surprisingly calm, "Take me."

"What?" Axel asked.

"Take me to this 'Organization'." She said, "They might have answers I need. You may have won your way into keeping me alive after all."

Axel and Ordix both looked to each other in confusion before Axel rubbed the back of his head.

"Okay," He said, "I mean, technically I'm supposed to do this anyways so I guess uh, you can come back with us. Whatever answers you're looking for though, they may not give it up very easy."

"I have ways of making people talk." The girl said coldly.

"Heh, I'm sure you do." Axel laughed nervously as he turned around and opened a corridor with his hand.

"It's Xembar, by the way." She said.

"What?" Axel asked, "Oh, your name right?"

"Yeah. You said it's Axel and uh," Xembar stopped for a second, "Ordix. Right?"

The two nodded as Ordix stood up in the walk way to go back to the castle.

When the group emerged they were standing in a white hallway outside of a door.

"Hey Ordix," Axel said, "You can find your way back to your room on your own, right?"

Ordix nodded.

"It was nice to meet you, Xembar." The young boy said with a tone of shyness, waving at her.

"A pleasure." She said, "I'm sorry for acting out in front of you."

"It's okay." He said, "I hope you find what you're looking for."

_**end "Illumination" recap**_

After that the boy wandered off down the hall leaving the two adults. Axel balled a gentle fist and knocked on the door. When it opened there was an older blond gentleman who stared at them both for a moment before letting out a heavy sigh.

"Another one?" He asked.

"Yeah," Axel nodded, "Says she's got some questions you might have answers to.

"You've got to stop bringing home strays, Axel." The blond laughed only slightly. "Fine then, come in. I'll see what we can do."

The two entered the white room, the door closing behind them.

"So introductions first. My name is Vexen. What's yours?" He asked.

"Xembar." The girl said.

"How old are you, Xembar?" Vexen asked as he picked a clipboard up off the desk.

"Nineteen." She said as she watched him closely.

"Do you know what's happened to you?" He asked curiously.

"I lost my heart and became a Nobody." Xembar answered.

"Yes, exactly. You're one of the only ones who has actually known." Vexen said somewhat surprised. "How did you know?"

"I'd like to keep that to myself for now, if that's alright." She said. Vexen and Axel both raised their eyebrows a bit and looked at each other. Axel shrugged.

"Well, I supposed that's okay for now," Vexen said, "I'd appreciate it if you tell me sometime though. It's not something I see everyday."

"Scratch my back and I'll scratch yours." The young girl responded. Vexen smiled.

"Alright, how about how you lost your heart?" The blond continued.

"I-" Her silver eyes shot downward, glancing only briefly to the side at Axel, "I'd also like to pass on answering that for now."

"Well," Vexen sighed, "Axel, can I ask you to go for now? I'll handle everything else here, even talking to Xemnas. You can be done for today."

The red head looked to him with surprise in his eyes and a look of confusion. He looked as though he was sad to hear the words but complied none the less.

"Yeah," He said, "I'll see you around, Xembar." He walked past her for the door and left the room.

"Now," Vexen said, "Does this make things easier?"

"Yes," Xembar nodded, "Thank you."

"Would you like to sit before we continue?" He asked in a calm tone.

She nodded once more.

The older man lead her into a small exam room where she sat in a chair a couple feet away from him.

"So I'll ask again, how did you lose your heart?" He asked.

"I killed my former self." The girl with blue hair said almost a little too calmly.

Vexen's eyes widened as she continued.

"My younger sister and I, we didn't come from a good home." Xembar avoided eye contact with the man in front of her. "I don't remember a lot of my childhood. I think I pushed the memories away so they wouldn't hurt me anymore."

"If I may interrupt for a moment," Vexen said, "The memories you don't have may return at some point during your time here. It's common for Nobodies to not remember the entirety of their past lives when they first come into existence, so don't worry about the things you can't remember."

"Alright." Xembar nodded before she continued. "I'll spare you the details of what I do remember, because I'd rather not think about it. Long story short my sister and I were the victims of long term abuse from both of our parents. Both of us spent day and night being verbally assaulted and physically beaten, among other things." She shook her head as if it was an Etch A Sketch with an image she didn't desire to have.

"I'm sorry you've had to go through that." Vexen said.

"There came a night where I was holding my sister in my arms as she sobbed." She was still staring at the ground. "She told me she couldn't take it anymore. That she would rather die than live another day to be their victim. Frankly, I felt the same."

Vexen stared at her as she continued.

"So that night I did something awful." The girl with blue hair looked to the older blond, locking her eyes with his. "I killed her and then myself."

Vexen's eyes widened as he visibly stood up a bit more straight than he had been initially.

"That was two years ago." She said. "When I came to I went searching for her frantically, thinking maybe if I woke up in a strange new world I could have a new life with just her and I. But I haven't been able to find her. After two years of searching I've failed to find her and this second chance is worthless to me without her, so I decided I would take my life once more. That's when Axel and Ordix found me. I was atop the tower in Twilight Town ready to jump when they came around the corner."

"That's," Vexen hesitated, troubled by the tale the girl had told him, "So sad." He said, truly feeling sorry for her. "I'm guessing the questions you have for me relate to whether or not I know where your sister might be."

Xembar nodded.

"Well," Vexen sighed, "I'm afraid the only girl we have younger than you is Xion, and to put it simply I know she isn't your sister."

"Oh," The younger girl said, "So she hasn't turned up here?"

"More than likely, no. The only other girl amongst our ranks is Larxene, but she's older than you and looks not a thing like you." He answered, "But that doesn't mean she won't turn up. I'm surprised you managed to avoid us for as long as you did considering most of our members either immediately turn up in this area or are found shortly after they awaken. If you did it though, it's entirely possible she has too. I wouldn't give up just yet if I were you."

"Really?" Xembar asked.

"Yes," He nodded, "And I think that staying with us might be your best bet at finding her. All Nobodies find their way here at some point or another. This world is a magnet for those stuck between light and dark, so I'm certain if she is to be found it will be either in our world or by someone in our ranks."

"Okay," She nodded, "Then I'm staying here no matter what. I'm going to find her no matter what it takes."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Xembar!" There was a knocking coming from the door as she rolled over in her bed, messy blue hair obscuring part of her face as she propped herself up on an elbow. "You awake in there?"

"Hm?" She rubbed her silver eyes some as she started to recognize the voice. "Oh, yeah. Come in."

The door opened revealing the vaguely familiar red head she had shared ice cream with and yelled at the day before.

"Hey sleepy." Axel chuckled. "Did you nap all day?"

"No," Xembar said with a yawn, "I went with Vexen earlier to do some testing and then came back here and decided to nap. I've been incredibly tired since yesterday."

The girl pushed herself from her elbow into an upright position before attempting to rub more of the sleep away from her eyes. The red head approached her bedside and sat next to her, shifting the weight of the mattress only slightly and catching her attention. Xembar inhaled and let out a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you yesterday." She said suddenly. Axel's green eyes widened as he looked to the girl with blue hair. "I-," She shook her head, her eyes dropping to her hands that fidgeted with themselves on the sheets, "I haven't interacted with people a whole lot in the last couple years. I didn't have a good understanding of how to interact with people to begin with and what little I did know of social interaction has done nothing but deteriorate since I lost my heart. That doesn't make what I did right and I hope that both you and, uhm," Xembar stopped for a moment and squinted trying to recall the boy's name, "Ordix, right?"

"Yeah." The red head nodded.

"I hope you and Ordix can both forgive me for both the way I acted and the scene I caused." She said. Her tone was mostly flat, but not in a way that suggested insincerity and rather that of someone who had spent a lot of their life keeping quiet. As if she didn't know how to fluctuate her voice.

"I understand." Axel said, still surprised by her forward apology. "And I forgive you. I think Ordix does too. Luckily he didn't seem too overly phased by yesterday. If anything just a little spooked. He's got a good head on his shoulders even with how young he is. He told me to tell you hi, so I can only assume he's forgiven you already."

"I'm glad." She said, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and stretching her arms up into the air. As she did this Xembar let out a large yawn. "I really thought that stuff would've worn off by now."

"What stuff?" Axel asked with heavy confusion.

"Oh," She laughed, "Before I went to kill myself yesterday I took some pretty heavy sleep aids. Didn't think they'd stick around in my system for this long though."

Axel's eyes widened in shock at how casually the girl was able to laugh at her actions.

"Sorry, sorry." She shook her head. "I know, it's not funny. But for some reason it makes me laugh."

Xembar stood from her spot on the bed and stretched some more.

"Know where I can get like an energy drink or something?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah," Axel said, still very confused by the girl's behavior, "The moogles have some potions they keep on hand in the castle. One of 'em is pretty much an energy drink."

"Sweet." She said. "Mind leading the way?"

"Sure." Axel nodded, standing and walking towards the door.

He lead her to the kitchen he had lead Ordix to the day before and opened a small fridge that had a variety of drinks. He scanned the shelves for a minute before picking out a small blue gradient bottle with a curved detail coming off the side.

"Here you go. Catch!" Axel tossed the bottle to Xembar who caught it with ease and examined it for a moment before taking off the cap. To Axel's amazement when she started drinking she tilted her whole head back and tipped the bottle fully upside-down, not returning to normal until the bottle was empty.

"Thanks." She said with a deep breath. "I feel a lot better now."

Axel continued to stare at her, his jaw seeming to seek the floor below.

"You okay there?" Xembar asked, leaning in close to inspect him.

"You- you drank the whole thing." Axel said. "In one go."

"Yeah?" Xembar said.

"I think I might be in love." The red head said.

"E-excuse me?" Her silver eyes blinked several times as she coiled away, her face seeming to become a combination of horror and confusion.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Axel laughed, a faint rosy tone seeming to cross his cheeks. "I'm kidding, don't worry."

He grinned at the shorter girl whose expression didn't change.

"Right..." Xembar sighed. "Thanks for the drink." She said, tossing the bottle into a garbage can and walking past the red head. "If you need me for anything I'll be around. Somewhere."

"Well, crap." Axel sighed. "Guess I messed that one up for myself."

He followed in the same direction Xembar had gone but knew of course that she was out of sight by the time he came out of the kitchen. Instead she was already much further into the castle, leading herself to the library she had spent some time in that same morning. As she opened the white door to allow herself in a Moogle kupo'd faintly at her.

"Oh, hello." She said politely to it. "I know I was here earlier but I thought I'd come find something to read, if that's alright?"

The creature made the same sound once more and bobbed it's head slightly in a way Xembar interpreted as a nod.

"Thanks." She said, walking further into the library. "I'll take care of anything I borrow."

Her silver eyes scanned all of the shelves in brief instances as she walked through the library, following the stairs on the left side up to the small balcony that made up the second floor. Along the back wall she found many scientific research books along with several empty slots between them. She looked in front of her and suddenly realized that she wasn't alone as a boy with blue-grey hair was standing a few feet away with a small armful of books. Just as she noticed him the boy turned, seeming to notice her for the first time as well.

"Oh, sorry." He said, his voice seeming to carry a strange charisma in it as he smiled to her. "I didn't realize anyone else was in here. You're Xembar, right?"

"Yes." She nodded politely. "And you are?"

"Zexion." The boy extended a hand. "I help Vexen with research when I'm not on missions, so that's how I knew your name."

Xembar held her hand out to meet his, shaking it briefly.

"If you need anything let me know." Zexion said. "We both tend to be guilty of hoarding books from this section to ourselves, so if you're looking for something specific you can't find please let me know."

"Thanks." Xembar smiled. "That might be good to know later."

"Vexen says you've been wandering the worlds looking for your little sister. Is that true?" Zexion asked rather bluntly.

"Yeah," Xembar said, her eyes suddenly shooting away as they had the day before when she first met Vexen, "I just hope wherever she went she's safe."

"Well," Zexion sighed, "While I can't guarantee anything, we've been finding Nobodies at a faster rate. Maybe she could be one of the next ones to show up. Don't give up hope yet."

"Right." She nodded, feeling reassured. "I'm going to find her no matter what it takes. Thanks, Zexion."

"No problem." He said. "I've gotta get these books back down to the lab, but have a good night okay?"

"Yeah, you too. Thanks." Xembar smiled. She returned to scanning the scientific shelves for a few moments more before heading to the fiction section on the lower floor and picking out something that seemed like an easy and casual read. After she showed the Moogle which book she was taking Xembar exited the library and returned to her room where she eventually fell asleep with the book on her nightstand open to the last page she had read.

That night in her dreams she saw many things. She saw her beloved little sister who she vowed to one day find. She saw the parents who she hoped never to see again. She saw oblivious classmates and teachers, unaware of the burdens she carried with her. Perhaps most noticeably though, she saw a boy with eyes as blue as the vast sky. She didn't think she recognized him, however the thought crossed her mind that she hadn't taken much note of her classmates in the first place. Something strange was happening though. Occasionally she would look up and see the boy staring at her from a few seats away. Confused, Xembar shot him a look that seemed like it would stab directly through him. The boy simply grinned smugly and looked away before inevitably their eyes would meet again. As this repeated Xembar felt something in her chest begin to race. Her blood pumping with anger the more she caught him staring.

"What do you want?!" She snapped loudly, standing from her desk. Just as she burst out everything around her seemed freeze. The teacher stopped speaking. Her classmates stopped writing. The turning pages of books and texting hands beneath desks were paused fully. Everything had stopped except for the two of them.

"So it's true," The boy chuckled, "You too became one of them."

He stood and approached her by only a couple steps.

"Stay away from me." Xembar said, her voice seeming to shake. "I don't know who you are, but just stay back okay?!"

"You don't remember me?" The boy asked, disregarding the rest of her words as he stepped forward once more.

Xembar began to back up several steps down the aisle of seats as he grew closer.

"Well, that's fine I suppose." He smirked. "We'll meet again soon, little Sea Bream."

"W-what?" Xembar was now pressed against the back counter of the classroom, her silver eyes locked on the strange boy.

Suddenly he pressed a finger to his lips and made a shushing sound before disappearing before her eyes into a corridor of darkness. As he disappeared Xembar began to feel the world spin. She pressed her head into her hands as she fell to her knees, her thoughts racing as she wondered just who that strange boy was. Just as her thoughts began to consume her, sending her into a spiraling panic, everything went dark.

Xembar sat up quickly, looking around frantically at her surroundings. Everything had returned to normal and she was back in the increasingly familiar white walls of her bedroom inside the castle. She sighed and rubbed her eyes, trying as hard as she could to shake the strange fear she felt from the boy in her dreams.

"Who was he?" She asked, staring down at her palms.

As she sat in bed trying to collect her thoughts there was a timid knock on her door.

"Um, Xembar?" It was Ordix's small voice that came from the other side.

"Huh?" She turned quickly to look in the direction of the sound.

"Are you okay in there?" The young boy asked nervously.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine! You can come in if you want." She said attempting to sound calm.

The door opened and the young boy entered still in his pajamas.

"Why do you ask?" Xembar asked.

"My room is right next to yours," He said shyly, "And I heard what sounded like yelling."

"Oh, crap," She said, running a hand through her own blue hair, "Sorry. I guess I just had a bad dream. I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay!" Ordix said nervously, "I was actually already starting to wake up, but I was worried!"

"That's really sweet of you." She smiled. "I'm okay."

Ordix was comforted by the sudden warmth in her demeanor and voice.

"I'm glad." He said. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"N-no." Xembar shook her head, attempting to keep her walls up just a bit. "I think I'd rather just forget about it and get on with my day. I should get showered and everything before I go see Vexen."

"Okay. If you change your mind I'll be next door, 'kay?" Ordix smiled.

"Thanks." Xembar nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

Ordix left, leaving Xembar alone once more. She stretched and began going about her morning routine, the image of the boy's face still in her mind as she did.


	3. Chapter 3

Vexen took several notes as Xembar sat quietly on the examination table, an unease nesting itself deep in her stomach as she couldn't shake the dream she had. Taking note of the visual signs of tension Zexion approached the girl, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Xembar, are you feeling alright?" He asked, concern coating his voice.

"Hm?" She jumped a little at his touch, turning her head quickly to the source. "Oh, yes. I'm sorry."

She shook her head, rubbing her eyes as if it would somehow erase the image of blue eyes and a spinning classroom from her memory.

"Truth be told, I had a strange dream last night and it's left me feeling a bit on edge." Xembar said with a sigh, hanging her head a bit.

"Well, what was the dream about?" Vexen asked, his eyebrows rising with sudden curiosity.

"I was at school, back in my home world." Xembar said, nervousness creeping up her throat and tightening as she continued. "There was a boy though. I don't know if he was actually one of my classmates or not, but he was staring at me from a few seats away. I got annoyed and yelled at him, asking what he wanted. When that happened the entire classroom froze except for the two of us."

"Froze?" Vexen asked, looking up from the notes he had begun jotting down.

"Yes." Xembar nodded. "Time completely paused. The teacher stopped mid-sentence, pages stopped turning half way through. The only things that maintained life were him and me. He looked at me and said 'so you too became one of them.'"

"He specifically said 'you too'?" Vexen asked.

"Yes. I don't know if he was implying that he was also a Nobody or if someone else he knew had become one though." She said, taking equal note of the word choice. "He also acted as though I should recognize him, and though I didn't think I did at first something tells me I've known him before."

"What makes you say that?" Zexion asked.

Xembar looked at the boy who stood beside her.

"He knew my original name." She said in a tone that felt almost haunted.

Zexion and Vexen both looked at her in surprise.

"As you probably have noticed I haven't told anyone that name since arriving here, and I haven't used it once since I was reborn as a Nobody." Xembar said, her voice shaking some.

"That's incredibly strange." Vexen said, deep in thought. "I wonder if it's the boy Axel was talking about."

"What?" Xembar asked.

"It could be." Zexion said, "These events do all seem to line up pretty well. It could be coincidence, but I doubt it."

"Yes. I'll talk to Xemnas about it and get his opinion on everything that's happening." Vexen said, turning to Xembar once more. "To fill you in, there's a strange boy Axel claims is a Nobody that he's spotted several times on his missions yet has been unable to capture. I'm not sure what connects him to you, but the events line up very well indeed. He could be trying to seek you out for something and is somehow able to contact you in your dreams."

"That sounds crazy." Xembar said. "Then again, so does ninety percent of what's happened in the last few days."

"I understand." Vexen said, standing up from his chair. "It's a confusing time in a confusing place. Everyone's a little overwhelmed when they first come here."

He opened one of the drawers in the small room and pulled out a few instruments.

"For now let's put that aside and get some blood drawn so we can wrap things up for today." He said as he approached the girl. "When we're done with this you can go for the day."

After all was said and done in Vexen's lab Xembar left, standing alone with a dizziness in her head against the wall just outside of the door. She assumed that maybe she just got up too quickly from having her blood drawn and didn't think much more of the situation. Still though, while she stood feeling incredibly weak and vulnerable, she was reminded of the boy's face and the conversation she had with the two men not an hour earlier. She wondered if it could really be true and if so what the link was between them.

Xembar shook her head, attempting to dismiss the thoughts.

"Don't have time or energy for that right now." She said under her breath. The girl inhaled deeply as she decided to continue the journey to her bedroom where she had already decided she would likely spend much of the day. Slowly she limped against the railing of the stair case that lead to the floor where all the bedrooms were, each step feeling like its own expedition.

"Xembar?" She looked up ahead quickly, spotting the emerald eyes locked directly on her. Before she could say anything Axel rushed to her side and crouched, slinging one of her arms over his shoulders.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "You look absolutely ill."

Hearing the trembling in his voice Xembar couldn't help but laugh, only earning further confusion and worry from the boy who now supported a fair amount of her body weight.

"I'm fine." She said through the laughter, attempting to pull away from the red head. "I just got some blood taken and I'm a bit light-headed. I'll be fine."

"Let me help you to your room." Axel said, a tone of desperation seeming to press itself quietly into his voice without intention.

"Why?" Xembar scoffed, pushing away from him once more with more success as she moved up a stair from him. "I said I'll be fine." She said coldly, turning her back to the red head and placing her foot on the next stair. "So leave me be."

The voice sent a shiver through Axel's naturally warm body. Growing quickly sick of whatever this was he returned to his usual stance from the crouch he had previously taken, his eyes taking to the ground as the girl limped away. He looked up to watch her, concern growing inside him with each step. He sighed and turned away as she approached the top, continuing on his way into the lower floors of the castle.

At the top of the stairs Xembar did her best to cling to the walls, slowly guiding herself back to the now, if nothing else, familiar bedroom she called hers. Her sense of time began to blur as she slunk into bed, drifting off into a dreamless comatose-like state. Unlike her sleep from the night before this time her sleep was a deep and thoughtless void. Something Xembar found oddly comfortable, allowing her to sleep peacefully.

She wasn't sure of how long she slept in that quiet cocoon of emptiness, but when Xembar came to she noticed a figure sitting backwards on a chair beside her.

"Hm? Zexion?" She propped herself up and rubbed her silver eyes. "Why are you here?"

"Well you gave Axel quite a spook in the stairwell apparently." The young boy chuckled, covering his smiling mouth as he did. "And Vexen has already found some astonishing things with your blood work. He wants to talk to you some when you're feeling up to it but said to take your time. Sorry if I startled you, by the way. I promise I haven't been here long."

Xembar slowly pulled herself into a sitting position, squinting as she struggled to vaguely recall her interaction with Axel.

"Did I really worry Axel?" She asked.

"Yes. He said you were struggling on the stairs and wouldn't take his help." Zexion said. "After he accepted that you weren't going to accept a hand he came panicked to Vexen and I about how something was suddenly wrong with you. Of course I could see clearly that you were alright once you arrived in your bed so we figured we'd let you sleep."

"Thanks." She laughed. "Admittedly after that dream last night I kinda needed it."

Zexion nodded, a smile forming across his lips.

"I'll let Vexen know you're awake. You'll be alright on your own, right?" He asked.

"Yeah," Xembar smiled, "I'm just gonna wash my face first. Thanks for checking."

"Alright, I'll see you in a few then." He said, exiting the room.

Xembar inhaled deeply in front of the mirror a few times, attempting to breathe the life back into her bones after her nap. Gently she slipped the gloves off her hands and cupped the pale flesh beneath the faucet, splashing cool liquid on to her face. The cold water on her flesh was another refreshing and familiar feeling, reminding her of the beach days she was lucky enough to share with her sister when they were younger. She exhaled and wiped her face, looking in the mirror as she remembered her precious sister's face once again.

"I swear I'm gonna find you." She said affirmatively into the mirror. "No matter what."

It was something she commonly said over the last two years of searching for the girl who shared her blood. She always said it as if she was saying it to her sister, but most of all Xembar knew she was saying it to herself. It wasn't uncommon that the hope of being reunited with the girl she was forced to kill would carry her through what felt like endless hopeless days and nights. Tonight was not one of those nights, but even still she couldn't help but clutch tightly to the phrase in her mind and in her chest.

"Have a seat." Vexen told Xembar when she entered the room. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah." Xembar nodded. "Much. Thank you."

"You could've come back and just laid here for awhile you know." Vexen chuckled. You didn't need to go immediately back to your room after having blood drawn."

"I know." She said. "I'm sorry."

"Well, as long as you're fine now." Vexen said, grabbing a file and opening it as he sat across from her.

"So Zexion said there was something weird with my blood?" Xembar asked, concern poking through in her tone.

"Yes. I'm not fully done with it, however I came to notice something fairly early in my analysis. I know I should have asked this earlier, but do you happen to possess any peculiar abilities?" Vexan asked with a strange emphasis. "Any kind of strange magical powers for example?"

"Huh?" Xembar looked fairly confused. "Oh right."

The girl began laughing in a way that made the older gentleman a bit uncomfortable in his seat.

"I probably should've said something, huh?" Xembar asked through her laughter. "I've known for awhile but I don't really use it so I tend to just forget."

The girl with blue hair removed a glove from one of her small hands and proceeded to lean the hand back as far as it could go. Suddenly, as if something in her vein had popped, a stream of blood much darker than usual fired from Xembar's wrist on to the tiled floor.

"Are you some kind of freaking lizard person?!" A voice belonging to a familiar red head exclaimed. The other three nearly jumped out of their skin as they turned to face Axel. "I just came to see if you were awake yet and here you are shooting weird fluids out of your body like some kind of reptilian."

"Actually that kind of behavior is more common in amphi-" Zexion was cut off immediately.

"I didn't ask for nerd crap." Axel said. "I'm asking what that was."

"Poison in your blood stream." Vexen said soflty, admiring Xembar's handiwork that was now splattered across the floor. "Simply amazing. Why doesn't it seem to hurt you though?"

"Not sure." Xembar shrugged. "Been like this since I became a Nobody though."

"That's incredible." Zexion said. "I assume it hurts others though, right?"

"Yeah." She answered. "I don't know what exactly it is but Heartless don't seem to like it."

"So you've encountered Heartless before?" Vexen asked.

"They've pestered me a few times." Xembar said casually. "They don't like the poison though. I can push it from other parts of my body as well, the veins in my wrist are just generally the easiest."

"You really are something else." Axel laughed. "Sounds like she'll be a keeper. If for nothing else than something for Vexen to poke and prod at. Try to save some for the rest of us though, yeah?"

"Well, I already have a sample from earlier." Vexen said, shooting a look at Axel. "And I think she'll be too useful in the field for Xemnas to let me keep her locked up here."

"I'd love to see you try anyways." Xembar laughed, spraying more of the dark fluid playfully in Vexen's direction.

"Ah!" Vexen cried out. "I don't intend to!"

The three chuckled at the man who outranked all of them, finding a strange sadistic humor in watching someone like him act so cowardly at the threat.

"I do wonder though," Vexen attempted to regain composure, "How do you control the flow of it?"

"Well," Xembar started, "I'm not sure. That's not the only way I've been able to produce the poison, it's just the easiest. If I had to guess with this method though I would say since I was born as a Nobody with poison in my body my skin likely has the ability to quickly close small holes in itself or expand its pores."

"Those are both incredibly plausible theories." Vexen nodded. "Where else have you produced it from?"

"Mostly just various places on my skin," Xembar said, "Though I've also found I can spit it."

"That's interesting." Vexen said, jotting some notes on a clipboard. "Well, I'll run some tests on the sample we took earlier and if I have any other questions I'll talk to you. For now though, I imagine you'd like to be done."

"It's not a problem." Xembar smiled and pulled herself to her feet once more. "But I am a little hungry. Let me know if you need anything else."

She left the room leaving the three men standing still with a strange amazement.

"So we have a tree frog in our ranks." Axel laughed. "I'm gonna head back too. See ya!"


	4. Chapter 4

The walk back upstairs felt much different than last time as Xembar now felt far better than she had previously. When she reached the top of the stairs a low grumbling sound filled the silence for a brief moment, forcing the girl with blue hair to realize she hadn't ate recently. As she wandered into the kitchen she recalled Ordix coming to check on her earlier that day and felt an urge to thank the young boy once more for his kindness. She looked around for a few moments before deciding to take him some food since she was getting some herself. Minutes later she knocked on his door, two styrofoam cups labeled 'Instanoodle' in her arm.

"Come in." Ordix called from the other side. Xembar noted an odd tone in his voice that sounded less motivated than her previous interactions with the boy before entering. As she switched the second cup of noodles to the hand she had previously used for knocking Xembar noticed the boy laying across his bed, his short legs dangling freely off the side.

"Ordix?" She asked.

"Huh?" He propped himself on his elbows upon hearing her voice, surprise perking its way into his voice.

"Are you okay?" The older girl asked.

"Oh, yeah." He laughed a little. "Just some stuff on my mind. What's up?"

"I was coming to thank you again for checking on me this morning." She smiled warmly, offering one of the cups of noodles. "You hungry?"

Ordix smiled, a light blush coloring his normally pale cheeks as he took the cup into his small hands.

"Thanks." He said, immediately digging in as the girl sat beside him.

"No problem." She said as she tore the lid back further on her cup. "So what did you do today?"

"Went on a recon mission with Demyx to Monstropolis." Ordix said between slurps of noodles. "Got cut short though."

"Oh really?" Xembar tilted her head and looked at the boy in surprise. "Why's that?"

"Some purple lizard guy wouldn't let us pass through." He said casually.

"A purple lizard guy?" The older girl laughed.

"Yeah. Demyx and I looked weird too, to be fair." He said, laughing some himself. "I got turned into some kind of cat thing, and Demyx into some kind of walking fish."

"Well, I bet you made a cute cat." Xembar ruffled Ordix's inky hair. "You remind me of one even now actually. All small and helpless seeming, but I'm sure you're strong when you need to be."

A pink tone found its way to Ordix's cheeks as he absorbed the words.

"You also make me think of my little sister." Xembar said softly.

"Really?" Ordix asked.

"Mhm." She nodded. "She had this long black hair and these gentle eyes. She was small, but she was one of the strongest people I've ever known."

"I-I'm sorry." Ordix said awkwardly.

"It's okay!" Xembar reassured him. "No one could ever replace her, but being around someone who reminds me so much of her makes being away from her a little easier. And hey! Maybe one day I'll find her and you two can be friends."

"I think I'd like that." He said with a gentle smile.

"I think she would too." Xembar said, standing from the young boy's bed. "I can take your cup if you're done."

"Thanks." He said, passing off the styrofoam.

Xembar let herself out of the room and turned to go towards her own next door.

"Axel?" She asked, noticing the red head standing awkwardly outside of her room.

"Huh?!" Axel was startled. "Oh, hey!"

"Can I help you?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I-" He looked down to the floor, "I was really worried about you earlier. I wanted to make sure you were still doing alright."

"I told you, I was just dizzy from getting blood drawn." Xembar said in a tone that admittedly was colder than she intended.

"Sorry, sorry." She sighed. "Like I said, I'm not used to interacting with others. I don't know how to control my tone or the things I say all the time."

"It's okay." Axel said forgivingly. "I understand. Actually I- I-"

The red head stuttered as he struggled to find his voice suddenly.

"I was hoping you and I-" His face was turning a shade of pink. "I was just wondering if we... could be friends?"

A look of surprise crossed Xembar's face quickly. How was it that even after how she had treated him he could still possibly want to be her friend?

"Yeah." She nodded, still confused and shaken by the question. "We can be friends I guess. I'm not all that interesting though, heh."

"That's not true." The words fell from Axel's mouth without permission. "I think you're really interesting."

"R-really?" Xembar's face turned a bright pink as her eyes widened.

"Yeah!" Axel said, trying to smooth out the awkward situation he had put himself in. "I mean for starters you're the only person I've ever met who can do that cool poison thing!"

The girl let out a giggle causing Axel to realize she'd been laughing and smiling more and more whenever he saw her, making him realize she was a sudden contrast to the angry and suicidal girl he'd met only a few days prior. The realization brought a comforting warmth to his insides.

"You seem a lot happier than when we met." He said suddenly.

"Yeah," She smiled, "I guess that being here kind of ignited this spark in me. Before I had given up and come to realize I wasn't going to find my sister. That this second chance was just a pointless purgatory to punish me for what I had done, but being here has made me realize there's still hope. That maybe my rebirth wasn't pointless after all."

"I hope you find her again." Axel smiled. "And I hope you keep smiling like that. It suits you."

"Wh-what?" Xembar looked at the red head, the blush creeping to her cheeks once more.

"I-I-!" The red head's face was now as pigmented as his hair. "I didn't mean anything like that!"

"Then what did you mean?" Xembar was nearly yelling.

"I just meant that-" Axel looked to the side. "Nothing! I didn't mean anything! F-forget I said that!"

He walked past her at a fast pace and rounded the corner before she could ask more questions. With a sigh Xembar approached her door where Axel had been standing and stood in his place for a moment with her eyes on the floor.

"What did he mean by that?" She asked, her cheeks still burning.

"What did who mean by what?" Zexion asked.

Xembar looked quickly to her right.

"Oh, Zexion. Hey." She forced a laugh to try and dismiss the thoughts she had of what had just happened. "Don't worry about it. Axel just, well, he said something a little weird is all."

"Well is everything alright?" He asked. "It sounded like things were getting a little heated."

"Heated is one way to describe it." She murmured before returning to a normal volume. "Everything's fine. Thank you for asking. I uh- I think I'm gonna go get a shower and hit the hay."

"Well, have a good night." Xembar had disappeared into her room before Zexion could finish his sentence.

After she escaped the hall Xembar leaned heavy against the inside of her door for a moment letting out a deep exhale.

"What was that?" She asked herself as she sank her bottom to the floor, her knees staying close to her chest as she did. "Why did I feel like running away just then? I-"

She shook her head, her thought not completing itself the way she thought it would.

"A shower." She said with a sigh as she pulled herself to her feet. "A shower sounds good."

Under the stream of water Xembar's thoughts didn't stop. They jumped from place to place without much gap between. A particular thought she just couldn't shake, however, was what Axel had said about her smile. The blood pooled again in her cheeks as she remembered his words. She pulled her hands to her chest, swearing for just a moment she could feel the pounding of a heart she knew wasn't there anymore.

"What the hell is going on with me?" She asked with a venom similar in feeling to what flowed in her veins. She had never had friends or really anyone she cared for aside from the little sister she had dedicated her previous life to protecting and this one to finding. The idea was new to her. New, and frightening. The idea that she suddenly found herself caring for anyone but her sibling, let alone someone she had only met a few days prior made her think that maybe she was crazy. How could she trust people she knew nothing about? The doubts that had swirled in her mind for so many years and stopped her from seeking friendships or romances were spiraling through her mind, yet this time something was different. This time she couldn't help but think just maybe the paranoia and distrust she naturally had the urge to place regarding others was wrong. This time she thought, just this once, maybe not everyone was all that bad.

That night in her dreams she did not have visions of the boy with brown hair or flashbacks of the years of abuse against her and sister. She did not dream of seemingly endless darkness or pools of blood. The terrible memories of her past were far from her mind that night.

A cool sea scented breeze blew her short locks gently as she leaned on the balcony of a beach front house. On the beach only a short walk away she could see Ordix and Axel sitting on the sand. The ocean was a vibrant blue and stretched as far as she could see, kissing the equally blue horizon.

"Hey," Zexion's voice said from behind her, "You wanna head down and join them?"

"Sure." She smiled as she turned to see not just him but her sister too. The three walked from the house to the shore where Xembar stood with her feet on damp sand, the waves covering her toes every couple of minutes. She closed her silver eyes and inhaled deeply.

"This is nice, isn't it?" Her sister's voice said suddenly.

"Yeah." Xembar said, her eyes still closed. "I wish it had been like this before."

"I wish we could stay here forever." The other girl said.

"Hm?" Xembar opened her eyes and looked to the girl with black hair. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, Xembar." She said. "This isn't real."

Xembar felt a pit in her stomach.

"I want it to be too." The girl continued. "And maybe it will be one day. But just in case this all goes downhill, enjoy it now."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Xembar asked. "What do you mean it isn't real?"

"If it were real, you would remember me wouldn't you?" She asked.

"I do remember you!" Xembar cried out. "What are you talking about?"

"If you remember me," The younger girl grinned, "What's my name?"

"Wh-what?" Xembar asked in confusion. "Your name? It's-"

Suddenly it hit her like a brick in her stomach. But the girl in front of her was still smiling.

"It's okay." She said. "You'll remember eventually. But just live right now for me, okay?"

Tears swelled in Xembar's eyes as she fell, holding her head in her hands against her knees, her feet struggling to hold her as she shook.

"Live for me, Xembar." A hand stroked her hair gently. "Live for me and you will remember. Live and learn to love and in time we can be together again."

Suddenly she was gone.

"Live and learn to love." Xembar said though tears. "What?"

"Xembar! Look!" Ordix yelled. She turned quickly and looked to see him standing with Axel beside a sand castle. For some reason despite how sad she had just felt she couldn't help but laugh.

"I'll do my best." She whispered before walking towards the boys.

She spent that entire sunshine filled day enjoying herself with Axel, Ordix, and even Zexion. Though she knew it wasn't real and that soon she would awaken to a world where she would continue searching for the sister she loved dearly, Xembar wore a smile long through the day and into the sunset when they all sat on a leaning palm tree eating ice cream together.

It was the first of what she knew would be many short but happy days.


	5. Chapter 5

After she awoke the next morning Xembar took a deep breath and began going about her usual business. In the back of her mind were the images from the night before. Standing at the shore with the sister who she had been forced to accept she couldn't recall the name of, the sand and the sea she enjoyed with her new found companions, and the sunset they had all enjoyed together. Though she was confused of so many things, and even a bit angry she couldn't recall the name of the sister she was fighting so hard for, the thoughts comforted her. The dreams had ignited a spark that told her to keep going about her life and to learn to live for herself. She felt that if she did that then maybe, even if she never found the girl, maybe her soul would find peace wherever it was.

After some breakfast and an energy drink Xembar met Vexen at a place in the castle known as The Hall of Empty Melodies. He had asked her to come for her combat evaluation, one of the last steps before she would be going on supervised missions with the rest of the Organization. Fueled with the flames of determination to live her life as she promised to the nameless sister in her dreams, Xembar was ready to give today her all.

"Good morning, Xembar." Vexen seemed to have an excited tone. "You're right on time. Are you prepared for today?"

"Yes." She said, peering around the older man to see Zexion, Ordix, and Axel standing near the wall behind him.

"I hope you don't mind some spectators." He chuckled. "Your powers are extremely intriguing, and they practically begged to come watch you."

"I don't mind." She smiled.

"Excellent. If you're ready please step into the center of the room and we'll begin." Vexen motioned towards the middle of the large room.

Xembar nodded and walked where she was told. Soon after a light grey creature with a large mouth and no eyes appeared before the girl. Suddenly, with the grace of a ballerina and the swiftness of an assassin Xembar flipped backwards, landing several feet back. As soon as she landed two shuriken with small metal swirls near their center appeared. In the very center of both of them was a strange purple item that, at Vexen's distance, appeared to be gems. Before he could take a second look the blue haired girl locked her eyes on the creature and threw both of the items directly at it. One landed in the creature's head and another in its torso. Upon impact the purple gems disappeared and the creature began to writhe in pain.

"Those aren't crystals." Vexen said softly to himself.

"They're poison vials." Zexion completed the man's thought as they watched closely.

She brought another shuriken to her hand and flung it. On impact the creature and her weapons disappeared.

"Woah." Ordix said in amazement.

Two more creatures appeared and faster than the men in the room could count she was taking them out. She did this for several waves, following a similar pattern for all of them. Vexen noted that so far all of the enemies she'd faced were fairly weak and relied on melee attacks. Thinking for a moment while she made short work of a wave of the creatures, he looked at Axel.

"Axel, why don't you go against her?" He asked.

"Excuse me, WHAT?" The red head turned and looked at the blond man like he was crazy. Having taken out the last of the current wave Xembar also turned to listen.

"I want to see how she does against a more powerful opponent with projectile weapons like her." He explained, realizing this probably sounded insane.

"Isn't that a little dangerous for both of us?" He asked.

"What, are you scared?" Xembar teased from the center of the room.

Axel turned and glared at the taunting voice.

"Fine, have it your way." He said standing and approaching her. "But if you play with fire, you're going to get burned."

"Wouldn't want it any other way." A sly smirk crept across the girl's face as she winked at him.

Axel leaned back in shock, a faint red climbing into his cheeks. Xembar laughed at his reaction.

"Let's get this over with." She laughed.

Axel raised his hands to his sides and in each of them appeared two silver and red chakrams. Before Vexen could even give the okay for the fight to start both of the round objects had left Axel's hands, flames surrounding both of them. With a discomforting ease Xembar side stepped both of them and flung two of her shuriken at him, two more appearing in her hands just as fast as the first ones had left. Distracted waiting for the return of his chakrams from the throw he attempted to deliver, Axel was nearly hit by the two pointed objects. Just as quickly as he dodged the first two however, two more were barreling directly for his chest.

"Ah!" He stumbled back when the second wave of shuriken made impact and managed to barely pierce his coat. There wasn't any deep wounds for sure, but they definitely stabbed him. Xembar smirked and called back to her control the first two shuriken that had failed to connect, tossing them once more as the red head quickly pulled the weapons from his chest. Axel tossed one chakram at her, causing the girl to stumble to the side to narrowly avoid his attack. One of the shuriken grazed his arm, but thanks to the protective leather of his coat he was unscathed. Xembar wasn't fortunate enough to avoid the second chakram that flew at her, however, taking a shot to her legs that knocked her off her feet.

Seeing an in with the girl now on the ground propped face up on her hands, the red head tossed the second weapon. Knowing she couldn't get up fast enough, Xembar decided to use an alternate method to avoid his attack. She dropped herself from the support she had on her arms and dropped her legs flat as well, allowing the chakram to fly directly over her.

"That was pretty clever." Zexion commented.

"That psychotic pyro may have just met his match." Vexen laughed.

Ordix watched the two with an intensity in his eyes, mentally noting their strategies.

As soon as the weapon passed back over her to return to Axel, Xembar leaped to her feet and between her index, middle, and ring fingers in both hands appeared four shuriken. She drew her hands in before quickly flicking them back and releasing the weapons, all heading in a direct path for Axel. Unfortunately for him his reflexes weren't as good, and he caught direct hits from all four.

"That's enough." Vexen called to the two. "Without knowing how the poison effects the blood in the rest of us we shouldn't risk more damage."

"I'd be fine." Axel said, dismissing his chakrams. Despite the claim, he winced some when he moved.

"I think it's clear Xembar will be fine in the field." Zexion laughed as him and Vexen reached to help Axel walk down the few steps leading from the sparring platform. He pushed by both of them and continued to Ordix.

"It's not like I'm a noob at fighting." Xembar said blandly. "I've had to fight Heartless for the last two years when I was living in the streets."

"But Heartless aren't the only threat." Vexen said. "So this was a good way to make sure you can handle a human, or human-like opponent in battle. If he hadn't been wearing his coat several of those shots could have caused some good damage, so I'm not worried."

Xembar grinned.

"Are you okay, Axel?" Ordix asked the red head who had plopped down beside him.

"I'm fine." He seemed to pout a little, making Ordix laugh.

"Don't be such a sore loser." Xembar laughed.

"Excuse you?" Axel looked at her.

"Did I stutter?" She crossed her arms and tilted her head, raising her brows ever so slightly.

That condescending look drove the red head mad in ways he couldn't describe. It drove blood into his cheeks. Ignoring him after realizing he had no response, Xembar returned her attention to Vexen.

"Am I free to go for the day?" She asked.

"Yes I believe so." Vexen said, looking at his papers. "In the next few days you can probably be expecting to be assigned missions in the field, so please make sure to take care of yourself."

"Sounds good." She smiled, leaning to see past him once more. "Hey Ordix, do you want some ice cream?"

"Oh uh," The young boy looked nervous. "I can't. I have uhm..."

"He has a meeting with Xemnas." Vexen sighed.

"Oh, that sucks." Xembar looked sad for him. "Be safe little buddy."

She walked out of the room with her shoulders back, confidence radiating from her small from.

"Hey, wait!" Axel called, standing and chasing after her, a small twinge of pain crossing his face. The other three looked to each other in confusion but stepped out of the red head's way.

Xembar turned to face the man as he jogged behind her.

"I... I'd like some ice cream." He said, his breathing heavy.

"I didn't invite you." Her voice was cold and harsh. She didn't mean it to be, she was still trying to relearn social behavior. This whole friends thing wasn't coming easy.

"Oh... Then..." He looked to the ground. He understood she probably just reacted on instinct. "Then I'm inviting you!"

"What?" She asked. "O-okay. I guess... If you're inviting me... We can go."

Axel's face lit up. In his excitement he leaned forward and clutched her hand in both of his.

"Let's go then! Right now!" He released one of her hands to open a corridor. Suddenly he looked at her face to see the blue haired girl had turned bright red in the face, staring him right in the eyes.

"Huh? Wh-what's wrong?" He asked nervously. It was then he realized he was still holding her hand. "Oh crap! Sorry! Sorry!" He let go immediately.

She didn't say anything. Instead she turned sharply to walk through the corridor, her face still glowing that pinkish shade.

"Stupid, stupid." Axel smacked his forehead a couple times before following her, realizing the overly forward way he had embraced her hand like that.

"Took you a second." Xembar said when he finally emerged behind her.

"Y-yeah, sorry." He laughed nervously, his voice going soft. "Seems like I'm screwing up a lot lately."

"I mean I screwed up staying dead," She laughed, "So I hardly think I have room to talk."

Axel looked at her with a bewildered smile. He wasn't sure if it was appropriate to laugh, and he also didn't understand how she was able to so casually joke about the situation. She certainly was an interesting girl.


	6. Chapter 6

The two sat only a foot and a half apart at the top of the now familiar tower that sat nestled over Twilight Town. Realizing this was his first time spending any prolonged period with the girl brought a rose color over Axel's cheeks for some reason. Thoughts swirled in his mind of their interactions so far, bringing him to remember the time he first found her there. A pit formed in his stomach, thinking about the way they'd yelled at each other that day. He knew that wasn't his most composed moment, and sitting here like this was a stark contrast to that day.

"So, uh," The red head questioned his next words, analyzing them in his mind carefully before he spoke. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but you've mentioned that sister of yours and your family a few times. What's uh... The story with that?"

"Oh, right," Xembar let out a half-hearted laugh, "I guess I kinda kept you out of the loop at first huh?"

"Yeah. I mean! It's not really inherently my business anyways!" Axel said, wanting to ensure he didn't push a boundary. "But now that we're going the friends route I'm really curious. It would be nice to understand you a bit more, y'know?"

"I understand." Xembar nodded. "And I don't mind. But this story isn't a happy one, just so you know."

Axel nodded understandingly. He hadn't assumed it would be a happy story, but he still desired to know.

"My sister and I were abused in a multitude of ways for as long as we could both remember, namely by our mother's bed partner, but she chose to ignore it a lot." She sighed, biting off a piece of her popsicle. "I've pushed out a lot of the memories to try and minimize the damage to my psyche, but I think it still shows through in how I treat people. One night though, something happened. My sister and I were in our room. She was crying in my arms, trying to muffle the sobs in my chest so they wouldn't wake up and hear her. She said things a child that young should never say, expressing that she didn't want to live anymore if this is the life she was destined to live, that this wasn't worth living through."

"You don't have to say the rest if you don't want to." Axel watched her closely as she spoke. He didn't want to hurt her by making her remember.

"Talking about it seems to help, so it's okay. I appreciate your concern." She said with somewhat of a sad tone. "But that night, I couldn't take seeing her like that. I told her I'd make it stop. And then... I snuck to the kitchen. My parents had a nice, sharp knife set. I took one of the largest blades and, as hard as I could, I drove it through my sister."

Axel's eyes widened sharply. He watched as she suddenly stood up and unzipped her coat, letting it fall to a pile of leather around her feet.

"After that, I knew I couldn't continue without her, and I couldn't face the consequences of my actions." She lifted only the bottom half of her shirt, the red head's eyes locking on to the center of her small stomach where the skin was darker and pinker than everywhere else. "I took the knife I had just murdered my sister with, the knife covered in the blood we shared, and drove it directly into myself."

Axel stared at the scar for several seconds, a dizzy feeling surrounding him for a moment. Not thinking, he reached out and pressed his gloved fingers against the girl's abdomen. He wasn't sure why, maybe just wanting confirmation it was real. She jumped at the touch a little and he pulled back.

"Ah, sorry." His tone was reassuring. "I just... I'm so sorry."

"Everything went black after that." She said, pulling the shirt back down and pulling her coat back up around her shoulders. "I think I recall hearing my mom's voice at some point, but maybe that was a dream. The next thing I knew though, I was awake in some place I didn't recognize. A girl with brown hair told me she found me unconscious in an alley without a readable pulse. Through her I met some others who gave me some leads to find out what had happened to me. I discovered I had the ability to travel between worlds with the corridors that you're familiar with, something nobody else I'd met seemed to be capable of. Using that, I was able to find a research lab deep under a castle in another world, and I found records that gave me some answers. I learned about Nobodies, and drew the conclusion that I was one. After that I put together that maybe, just maybe, if that had happened to me then perhaps my sister had awoken somewhere as well. I spent two years looking for her, living mostly on the streets as a nomad while I searched."

"I see," Axel sighed with a small smile, "That explains so much."

"The day you and Ordix found me was the day I gave up." She looked at the ground below the tower as she sat back down, remembering the view moments before she was going to take her life. "I figured if I had wasted so much time looking for my only purpose for living, she probably wasn't still here. My sense of purpose was gone with that thought. I spent the money I had and bought some sleep aids, the ones that had me so tired a few days ago, and made my way up here to finish myself off once again."

Without warning Axel slid closer and wrapped his arms around her. She jumped some, but didn't pull away. Instead, she wrapped her slender arms around him.

"I'm happy you found me." She smiled bitter-sweetly. "Because now I have faith that maybe she is still out there, but even more I think even if she isn't, she wouldn't have wanted me to die just because I didn't find her."

"I'm happy I found you too." Axel said. He was close to her ear, his breath sending a small chill down her spine and a rush of blood to her cheeks. She nuzzled gently against his shoulder. This was the first time she'd received and accepted genuine affection from someone else in the longest time. If she had a heart, she was sure it would've been racing. She melted in his arms, the hug bringing her comfort she hadn't felt for as long as she could remember.

Suddenly realizing what he had done, Axel pulled back.

"Ah, I'm sorry." He looked away, his face red with embarrassment.

"No, don't be." Xembar smiled, her face a similar shade. "It was... Nice."

The space between the two became deafeningly silent as they both looked around at the scenery, each awkwardly trying to find some way to recover from the situation. It was Xembar who spoke next.

"Last night, I had a dream." She smiled. "My sister was in it, along with you, Ordix, and Zexion."

"What happened?" Axel asked, a hunger for anything to distract from the awkward situation he had created with his sudden urge to embrace her.

"We spent a day at the beach. My sister and I, we were down by the shoreline while you and the others were playing in the sand. We talked, and that's when I realized something." She sighed, looking at her hands. "I can't remember her name."

"What?" Axel asked in surprise.

"She asked me to tell her her name, to prove I remembered her. And I couldn't." She looked at Axel. "I can't remember the name of a girl I killed to protect, and that I've spent years looking for."

"That's... So sad." Axel said, his face twisting into a pitiful frown.

"She told me though, to live. To live and learn to love." She said the words with some confusion in her tone. "And if I do that then maybe we can meet again."

"Live and learn to love? What?" Axel asked, just as confused as Xembar.

"Yeah. I'm kinda confused too." She laughed. "But I think she means that I need to live in the now and live my life not just waiting on her to come back. I think that if I lead my own life, something I was never able to do in my previous life, then I'll be able to meet her somehow."

"Then what is it you want to do?" Axel asked. "If that's what she wants for you, then I'll do anything to help you do just that."

"Thank you." Xembar smiled that warm smile. "I want to make friends, and make peace with my past. I want to lead a peaceful life. I know that's not likely to happen with the organization, I know I have a job to do now, but maybe at a later point. I don't mind if it takes years."

"I'll be there for you, every step of the way." Axel said reassuringly. "I promise."

Not long after the two returned to the castle and went their separate ways. Xembar wouldn't have minded being with him just a little longer, but she expected to have a busy day tomorrow. Now that her testing was out of the way she would officially be introduced to the other organization members, and likely receive her first mission. Upon returning to her room she took off her coat and entered the bathroom. When she removed her shirt she stood, staring in front of the mirror for some time, running her fingers along the scar.

Axel had been the first person she'd willingly shown the pinkish line to. She hadn't even shown it to Vexen and Zexion. Something about that made her happy. She had some theories as to why that might be, like maybe because she felt like she was finally being surrounded by people she could trust, or maybe because it was the first time she was consenting to show someone a part of her she considered private. Maybe she finally felt like she had control over her body, a freedom she didn't have as a child. Whatever the reason was, she was grateful to be in the place she was both physically and mentally, around the people she was. People she felt she could call her friends.

That night in her sleep the thoughts of the conversation she shared with Axel on the tower came to mind once again. Thoughts about the red head danced around her mind, images that she hadn't predicted emerging from the deepest parts of her now active and alert subconscious mind and playing in the backs of her eyelids. Some of them comforting, some of them concerning, and some a sickly sweet combination of the two. One in particular made her squirm with a smile on her face. When her conscious mind broke back through however, she jumped awake with a face as red as his hair in the sunset and a small yell.

"Right, right," She said, laughing to herself, "That was... A dream. Just... A dream."

The girl laid back down with her forearm against her head. It was still very late in the night, or very early in the morning, depending on your perspective. Unfortunately for Xembar, that perspective didn't matter. The part that did was that she wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon.

With a sigh, she sat up, her deep blue hair falling messily over her neck and shoulders.

"What to do... What... To... Do..." She thought, looking around the room. It was then she remembered the book she borrowed from the castle library a few nights before. "Oh, that's right. Maybe I'll get some tea and read for a bit."

She got up and threw her pants and shirt on, exiting the room. When she arrived in the kitchen she was surprised to find she was not the only one awake.

"Axel?" She asked from the entryway, leaning up against the wall. He jumped about a foot in the air causing Xembar to laugh.

"Hey," He said, attempting to brush off his startled reaction, "What are you doing up? Don't you have kind of a big day tomorrow?"

"Yeah," She smiled, "But I woke up and can't go back to sleep. What about you?"

"I... Haven't been to sleep yet." He made a face that Xembar couldn't quite assign a feeling to. "I just haven't been able to fall asleep."

"Sounds like we're in similar boats." She laughed. "Want some tea?"

"Tea sounds good." He smiled warmly watching the girl with blue hair pull two cups from the cupboard and get to work. He didn't normally drink tea, but if it was her making it he found it difficult to say no. After only a few minutes Xembar held two steaming cups in her hands.

"Do you want to go sit in my room for a few?" She asked with a surprisingly relaxed tone. "I was just going to make some tea and read, but if you'd like to join me I'm not opposed."

"Sure. Thanks." Axel said with maybe just a bit too much excitement, following the girl as she exited the room.


	7. Chapter 7

"So, you said you woke up and couldn't go back to sleep." Axel said, repeating the information Xembar had given him. "Was there something that woke you up? Or did it just kinda happen?"

Xembar thought back to the dreams she had earlier that night and felt a now familiar feeling in her face, particularly when she was around him. The red head grinned slightly, expecting he was about to hear something interesting. Instead though, Xembar shook her head, the ends of her hair brushing her shoulders gently.

"N-no." It was an easy to read lie. "Nothing really woke me! It just kinda happened."

"Really?" Axel raised a brow, his grin turning to a smirk. He wanted to finish the sentence with something about how honest she had been earlier in the day and she chose now of all times to lie. He could tell something was definitely up, but he also knew he needed to be careful with how he spoke to her. One wrong move and he was certain she would close him out, just as she had when they met. Just as he thought to let it go, however, she spoke again.

"Well, maybe not nothing." Her nervousness was heavy in her tone.

"Oh? Do continue." He practically purred the words.

"I had... Some really weird dreams." She sighed. "I don't know. I think maybe I was just thinking too much about earlier when we were eating ice cream."

"What's there to think about?" He asked, now raising both of his brows in confusion and surprise. Xembar was quiet for several seconds. At this moment she was grateful to not have a heart as she was sure if she did it would be spilling her secrets as loud as it could. That was something she wasn't ready for. Something she wasn't sure she'd ever be ready for.

"I just," She took a heavy breath, "You're... The first person to ever see... that part of me. The scar, I mean. I don't go around showing it off. And I'm putting a lot of trust in you with telling you everything I did and showing it to you. I didn't even tell Vexen some of the details I told you, partially to avoid having to show him the scar and partially because it's something scary for me to do. I haven't ever opened up to anyone but a sister whose name I can't remember, and there were even parts of me she didn't know, but for some reason it's suddenly so hard for me to shut up around you. Like right now I'm aware I'm rambling but I can't stop, for some reason there's some part of me that just trusts you and earlier when I showed you my scar and you hugged me I felt like I might melt away because for the first time in my life I actually felt relaxed by another person's touch and that terrifies me."

The thought drifted off into a dozen others. Her mind was moving at such a pace even her mouth struggled to keep up, and with every thought she vocalized tens of others crossed her mind. When she had stopped speaking Axel chuckled a bit. She looked at him in horror, some part of her mind telling her he was laughing at her. She chugged the tea in her hand in an attempt to drown the thoughts. It was about halfway successful. She leaned to set the now empty cup on her nightstand. At the same time Axel was setting his cup on the desk. When she had set the cup down he leaned forward, grabbing her now unoccupied hand and pulling her to her feet as he stood. She was standing so close to him now with her hand locked inside his, his spare hand dropping to wrap around her, resting halfway down her back. The breeze generated from the movement and the way he touched her felt uncomfortably familiar.

"What're you-" She couldn't complete the sentence. She was too surprised.

"You're cute, y'know." He said, looking down at her silver eyes. The arm that was around her back retracted some, bringing his hand to a position where he could lightly trace over her shirt where he knew the scar was hiding underneath.

Suddenly he pulled her hand to his mouth and kissed it gently. Xembar quickly came to the conclusion she must be dreaming again. Surely at some point she must have fallen back asleep and conjured this image within her own mind. But then why did it feel so real?

"That promise I made earlier was no joke." Axel said calmly. He guided her gently back on to her bed, sitting besider her. "I will help you find peace. I will help you learn to live, no matter what it takes."

Suddenly the girl who couldn't stop speaking only moments before found herself without words. She was silent there next to him. In her place Axel continued to speak.

"If being in my arms is what brings you peace then consider them yours to visit whenever you please." His voice was somehow soft, but so strong. "I want nothing less than to see you live a complete and satisfied life. I can't explain it myself. The way that interaction the day we met went down, I should still be mad. But I'm not. I understand that you've experienced a lot of pain and fear. I don't understand you completely, and who can say if I ever will? But I want to."

He took a deep breath.

"And that terrifies me too."

Xembar looked to him with a surprised expression.

"Really?" Her voice was meek.

"Yeah." He nodded. "I've made friends here, I had friends before, and there's so much I would do for them. But you," He laughed a little, "There's just something more to you. And I wanna find out what it is, but boy am I terrified of it. I'm terrified of getting too close. Terrified if I do then everything could go up in flames. 'Flying too close to the sun,' so to speak."

"I wouldn't let that happen." She said firmly. "I know my own toxicity. I know when to let go for the sake of others."

"That's the thing though," He looked at her directly. "If you let go I'm scared it'll hurt even worse, so I don't know what to do outside of help you in whatever way you see fit. If it's a friend you need, then I am here. If it's physical comfort, then so be it. And if it's leaving you alone, keeping our relationship strictly professional then-"

"I don't want that." The words fell without much thought. "I really don't want that."

"Then what do you want?" Axel asked.

"I... I want..." She was struggling to find her voice. "I want to be near you. To be close to you."

"Then be as close as you want." There was a sense of desperation to his voice, like he too was longing for that closeness but too scared to chase it.

"As close as I want?" She repeated his words, leaning on one arm towards him.

The red head swallowed hard and nodded. In the dim light his face was a pink shade.

"As close as you want." He said it once more, his voice shaking some.

"Then," Xembar leaned closer, tilting her head up close to his, "What if the closeness I desire is... More?"

"More than what?" His expression filled with confusion.

"More than you touching and admiring my scar like it's some kind of brave battle injury. More than just your embrace." Xembar's expression was suddenly very serious. Slowly as she spoke she began to creep into the man's lap, her legs resting bent on either side of his. "What if in learning to live and love I desire..."

Her fingers pressed to the bottom of his chin, locking his gaze with hers as a bare finger slid across his bottom lip.

"More." She said the word again, avoiding yet making abundantly clear what it was she was referring to. Axel had caught on. "Or what if I snap one day?"

Suddenly at his throat was one of her poison filled shuriken, ready at any second to stab through and release a burning fluid into his veins. His expression remained steady and his voice silent.

"What if one day I just absolutely lose it and kill you like I did to her?" Her tone was serious, but there was a quiver to it. She was completely serious, and that scared her.

"I don't think you would." The red head said, his voice soft.

"Why? What would stop me? If circumstances came to a boil, who's to say that I wouldn't have a panic response like I did before?" Her tone was shaking more now, the weapon in her hand beginning to match the voice of the girl who held it.

"Well, I could stop you for one." He said.

"You couldn't earlier." She scoffed. "You barely got me once."

That made his blood come to a boil. Suddenly he grabbed her around the waist with one arm and her wrist with his free hand, toppling her on the bed and pinning her hands above her head. She stared at him in shock.

"To be clear," He said in a low voice, "I was gentle with you earlier."

Admittedly, part of him was scared of this action. He knew with one wrong move he could see the blooming friendship go up in flames. What he also knew though, was that she needed to learn a lesson. He wanted to see her free from the clutches of her own fears. She needed to learn to live after all, and fear would be one of the number one things between her and the goal her sister gave her.

Thankfully, her scared and serious expression turned to a gentle smirk beneath him. Despite the panic she felt at the action initially, she understood the lesson he was teaching her. In that moment she realized that maybe she really didn't need to worry about hurting the man after all. Relieved by the girl's expression he went to climb off of her. Went to, but was unsuccessful. He looked down to see a pale hand at the collar of his coat. Just past the hand were warm silver eyes locked to his own brilliant green ones.

"Thank you." She said softly, her smirk turning to a tender smile.

Axel returned the kind expression with his own and a nod before she unhanded him, allowing him to stand back up.

"You should get some rest before tomorrow." He said, offering Xembar a hand to help her sit up. She took the hand and then some, letting him pull her to her feet before leaning into his body with harms wrapped around his lengthy torso. He stood surprised for a moment before wrapping his arms around her as well. Xembar closed her eyes for a moment in his arms, a melting feeling taking over her entire body. She felt as though she might fall. She hesitated but let go, resenting her body some for its unwillingness to let her just stay in that spot a bit longer.

"I'll take the cups with me." Axel said, approaching her desk and picking up the ceramics. "Have a good night."

"You too." She said, watching as he left.

"Back so soon?" A familiar voice asked her.

Xembar looked around, realizing she was no longer in her room. Instead the girl found herself surrounded in a sea of white. When she turned around, she found the source of the voice. Familiar black hair and pale skin, there was no mistaking that girl. Her sister stood approximately ten feet in front of her. Xembar opened her mouth to speak but was shushed by the girl.

"I'm proud, you know." The younger girl disappeared only to reappear only a couple feet away now. "You really took what I said to hea-" She paused for a moment, realizing 'to heart' was likely not the most accurate. "Well, to where ever it is that Nobodies take things I suppose, hm?"

Xembar nodded, not sure if she should speak.

"That's good. Keep it up, okay?" A warm smile crossed the girl's lips. "That boy seems as fond of you as you are of him. Don't sabotage yourself. Don't let your trauma decide your actions for you when you're doing this great."

"I won't. I promise." The words invited themselves out of Xembar's mouth. She covered her mouth quickly, not sure if she was supposed to speak.

"Good. Go back now. You've got a big day ahead of you." The girl faded away, along with the white that had surrounded the two of them.


	8. Chapter 8

Xembar only slept for a few more hours after Axel had left her room that night. After waking up again in the early hours of the morning she decided it would be more worth her time to get showered and dressed than to continue trying to grasp desperately at those remaining couple hours of sleep. She went about her morning routine as usual. In the shower many thoughts crossed her mind. She remembered the conversation with Axel, and the conversation with her sister that followed.

"That boy seems as fond of you as you are of him." The words echoed around in her head for a moment. They hadn't hit her when she initially heard them, but now that she was thinking about it the thoughts hit all at once.

"Wh-what the hell did she mean by that?!" The girl with blue hair yelled, shyly hugging her own naked body despite the lack of another presence. She stood that way for several seconds, her brows furrowing and cheeks blazing. She sighed and exited the shower, toweling herself off and dressing quickly before a draft could possibly pick up and make her shiver. After she was ready she wandered down the halls to the kitchen where she grabbed a cup of raspberry tea. Of course she knew she should actually eat something before today, but her stomach was turning over itself. While she made her tea a few others had wandered into the kitchen. One of them was Ordix, who immediately went to work making a styrofoam bowl of cereal.

"Hey, Ordix." Xembar smiled. "How'd yesterday go?"

"I uh..." Ordix sighed. "I've been temporarily demoted to being the communal errand boy until Xemnas decides I can follow orders properly again."

"Oh, ouch." Xembar's face twisted some. "I'm sorry bud."

Ordix shrugged, a half-hearted expression on his face.

"Good luck today." He said, his face changing to a small smile before he left the room with his cereal.

"Oh, Number XVI, right?" As Ordix exited a girl who bore a resemblance to him entered, causing Xembar to do a double take. The girl smiled. "I'm Xion, Number XIV."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you. You can call me Xembar." The girl with blue hair returned the smile gently, taking a sip of her tea.

"You and Ordix have kind of become friends with Axel, haven't you?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah." Xembar nodded, trying to push the quickly returning thoughts of last night away. "Something like that. I'm uh, still figuring out how to do this whole people thing, you know?"

"I understand." Xion laughed a little. "Friends are complicated, especially when you're still trying to piece together who you are."

Xembar laughed, setting the tea cup down on the counter. She couldn't explain it, but something about Xion set her at ease.

"So today's your day, right?" Xion asked as she worked at making a bowl of instant oatmeal. "You're getting your first mission?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." Xembar said.

"Wonder who they'll pair you with." The girl said, stirring in some cinnamon.

"Pair?" Xembar asked.

"Yeah, they don't send you out alone for your first few missions usually." She said. "Gotta get you used to being in the field first. They usually send one of the members who've been here awhile with the new person."

"Oh, I didn't know." Xembar laughed, sipping her tea. "Makes sense though. Actually, it's a bit of a relief. I wasn't too keen on the idea of just being cast to the wind blindly."

"Oh no, I don't think they'd do that. They'll probably send someone like Marluxia or Xigbar, maybe Axel." Xion said. She chuckled a bit as she continued. "He doesn't usually like 'babysitting' though. Maybe it'd be different with you though, since you guys are kinda already friends."

Xembar went from small sips to large gulps of tea as a faint pink color dusted her face.

"So, what can you do?" Xion asked, changing the subject suddenly. "Axel mentioned something about poison the other day."

"Yeah." Xembar said, setting her now empty cup on the counter. "I can shoot poisonous blood from my veins. My weapons have poison in them too, so if they break my opponent's skin they'll be injected with the poison."

"Woah!" Xion gasped. "That's really cool!"

"What is?" A voice came from around the corner. The girls turned to see a tall man with pink hair just past his shoulders entering the room.

"Oh, hello, Marluxia." Xion said, bowing her head some. "I was just talking to Xembar about her ability."

"Oh, the new girl." The man named Marluxia said, taking a step closer and extending a hand towards the girl with blue hair. "My name is Marluxia."

"Xembar." She nodded, placing her hand in his. She expected him to shake it, but was met with a gentle kiss to the back of her hand instead.

"It's nice to meet you, Xembar." He said with a gentle smile. "So what's this ability you two were discussing?"

"Her blood is poisonous." Xion said with an excited smile.

"Really?" Marluxia asked, looking to Xembar. "That's quite interesting."

"Oh dear." Xion said, turning to the clock on the wall. "It's about time for the meeting isn't it?"

Marluxia followed her gaze.

"Oh, you're absolutely right." He looked back to Xembar. "We should be going, and you should hurry back to your room. Xemnas will be coming to look for you any minute now."

"I'll head that way right now, thanks." Xembar nodded, popping her cup into the sink. "It was nice to meet you."

She exited quickly, keeping her pace as she walked towards her room. As she walked, Xembar began to notice a weight in her stomach. A sudden nervousness was building itself inside of her. Thoughts about how it was too late to go back to her nomadic lifestyle she'd had for the last couple years raced through her mind, unease about her choice to join the Organization welling itself in her intestines. She tried to push the thoughts away, certain she was merely overthinking and that everything would be fine. Before she could really bring herself back from that place she'd thought herself into there was a knock at the door.

"Number XVI." A man with long silver hair stood on the other side of the now open door. Xembar could only assume he was the Xemnas everyone had talked about in the days leading up to this one. "Are you ready?"

Xembar took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment before lifting her head to meet his gaze.

"Yes sir." She nodded, her tone full of renewed vigor and courage.

A frightening grin crossed the taller man's sharp face for a moment before he opened a corridor of darkness. He motioned for the girl to enter first. Following the queue, Xembar walked with her shoulders back.

On the other side of the darkness she emerged in a bright white room with chairs of varying heights surrounding her in a circle. She looked up at the peers around her, some more familiar than others.

"Friends, comrades," Xemnas' deep voice echoed through the room as he emerged behind the short girl, "Today is a momentous day. Though it has been a short time since the last, another has joined our ranks today. The girl with poison in her veins, Number XVI, Xembar."

The others stared down at her without a word. She couldn't read tell what they were thinking. Several of them wore expressions of concern or confusion.

"Do not let today's entry fool you." Xemnas said suddenly. "Though she is only joining us today, Number XVI has been in this body for two years now. She is not as in the dark of her own abilities or the world around her as some of you once were. Doubting her abilities would not be wise for anyone."

Xembar blinked in surprise, turning her head only slightly towards the man for a brief second. Hushed voices filled the air as several of the members exchanged even more confused thoughts and expressions.

"You all may now go about your day." Xemnas said, paying no mind to any of the confusion or surprise in the room. One by one the members disappeared from the perches high up in the room. "Number XVI."

Xembar turned towards him, the surprised expression still written across her face.

"If I may, I would like to have a word with you in private before I send you on your way." The request shook the girl inside. Everything she had heard of this man made her think he wasn't one for 'requesting' so much as demanding.

"Of course." She nodded quickly, not wanting to risk making him angry. He smiled and opened a familiar corridor. On the other side was a balcony below the golden heart that hung high in the sky. Xemnas was shortly behind her, passing her to stand on the furthest part of the platform. She followed him unquestioningly.

"You are... A fascinating case." The older man said, staring into the vast space before them. "There are many factors tied into your existence that have intrigued both Vexen and myself."

Xembar was unsure how to respond. She wasn't sure she was comfortable being a 'fascination' to someone she had only formally met today. Luckily for her, he continued before she was forced to think of a response.

"I'm told you have a sister?" He asked, his voice pitching with curiosity.

"I-" Another subject she wasn't sure how to respond to. She inhaled deeply, exhaling slowly in an attempt to gather her thoughts before speaking. "I don't know if 'have' is the correct word."

"Yes, Vexen says that in the couple of years you've been alive you spent your time searching for her and yet have found nothing." Xemnas' tone was very matter of fact. It normally would've hurt Xembar to hear the reality of her situation spoken in this way, but she was still holding on to the sliver of hope that one day she would meet the girl she once protected again.

"That's... Correct." She sighed.

"When Nobodies have been created in the past, we've known about them almost immediately. They don't slip by us unnoticed." Xemnas said.

The words sent a chill down Xembar's spine. She thought this certainly meant there were no signs of her sister, that her worst fears were real.

"Until you."

Her eyes went wide.

"Wait, what?" She asked, her head tilting involuntarily to the side.

"Yes." Xemnas nodded, turning towards the girl for the first time since they had stepped out into this large open space. "Had coincidence not lead to one of our own finding you themselves, we would have had no idea you existed. It raises many questions, but I thought-"

"Then maybe she is out there." Xembar interrupted unintentionally.

"Precisely." Xemnas said, a smile crossing his lips. "We're on the same page."

"I-I-" Xembar backed up some, pressing her hands to the sides of her head. She had been holding on to hope, of course. Just not very strongly. Now though, now she was clutching tightly to the idea that her sister really was still alive.

"Thank you." Her own wide eyes met Xemnas' as the words fell from her mouth. He nodded once in acknowledgement.

"Of course, you're one of us now." He said firmly. "You have a job to do and it will be your first priority. But I thought you would like to know that not all hope is lost."

"Thank you, so much." Xembar said. "I won't let you down."

* * *

After the conversation she had with Xemnas, Xembar felt invigorated. Like a flame had ignited itself in her chest, breathing new life with every breathe she took. It was the energy she needed for her first mission as an official member of the Organization.

At the end of the hall past the bedrooms was a large room with floor to ceiling windows. On the far side near the spotless glass a man Xembar learned was called 'Saix' stood alongside a familiar face.

"Hey!" Axel waved across the room. Xembar approached the men with a determined smile.

"Sorry I'm late." She said.

"I was told Xemnas wanted to see you," Saix said before she could explain, "An acceptable reason to be late. You're not in any trouble for something such as that."

"Are you- Are we-" Xembar was trying to speak faster than her brain could piece together her thoughts.

"You and Axel will be working together today to ensure you're properly trained." Saix answered the question she was attempting to ask.

"Cool." Xembar smiled. "Where are we off to?"

"Twilight Town." Saix answered. "You will be doing some basic reconnaissance and searching for a suspicious being that Axel and some other members have reported in the area. We believe him to be a Nobody who is avoiding us for some reason."

"We think if there's two of us we'll have a better chance of catching him." Axel explained. "Might help that he hasn't seen you yet too."

"It's a bit of a long shot." Saix said bluntly. "We were concerned to be sending a fresh member on this kind of mission, however Xemnas gave his blessing after Vexen and the others involved in your combat training saw how you perform."

"I'll do my best." Xembar said, nodding her head slightly.


	9. Chapter 9

"So this kid we're supposed to be looking for," Xembar said as she followed Axel down the hill that lead from the clock tower of the gold kissed city, "Vexen mentioned him a few days ago. He said you've seen him before?"

"Yeah," The red head nodded, "A couple times. He's fast though."

"What's he look like?" She asked. "I supposed I should know what to look for."

"A little shorter than me, light skin, uh," He was thinking for a moment, "Kinda medium brown hair? Bright blue eyes."

Xembar stopped in her tracks. Hearing the description, a face popped into her mind. No, it couldn't be. Could it? She was shaking her head when Axel realized she wasn't following him anymore and looked to see what was up.

"You okay?" He asked. Concern crept from the cracks of his otherwise cool tone.

"Yeah," She shook her head once more, rubbing her eyes, "I'm fine. It's nothing."

"You sure?" He wasn't sure it was the best idea to press, but did anyways.

"Yes." Suddenly, Xembar had that closed off expression Axel had grown to expect from her. She walked towards and then past him in a smooth pace. "Let's go."

He furrowed the ember colored hairs on his forehead, but knew he certainly wouldn't find more answers now. With a soft sigh he followed the icy girl towards a large open plaza at the bottom of the hill. Suddenly, something black sprouted from the ground in front of them. Just as Axel spotted the creature's bright yellow eyes it suddenly vanished in a plume of its own darkness. He blinked in surprise, his eyes darting to Xembar who held two weapons in one of her hands, the other hand returning from a position that suggested the disappearance of the Heartless was her doing.

"Come now," Xembar laughed, "We know that's not all of you!"

As if it were a challenge suddenly four of the creatures appeared, surrounding the two Nobodies. Axel summoned his chakrams, one in each hand at his sides, as Xembar crossed her arms briefly before tossing four shuriken towards two Shadows. Axel swung the chakrams off towards the other two, dismissing them from existence at the same time as their friends.

"Hey now," He laughed, "You don't get to have all the fun."

"Oh, I think there will be plenty for you." Xembar said as their backs touched in the middle of where the Shadows had surrounded them. Suddenly, even more of them were appearing all around the two.

"Think we can take 'em?" Axel asked, turning his head only slightly towards his shoulder.

"We'll be fine!" Xembar laughed. "Are you scared?"

Before he could answer the girl ran towards one side of the circular wall of heartless, unleashing pairs of the poison filled blades at time. The red head watched in shock for only a moment over his shoulder before he became aware of the Heartless closing in towards him.

"Hey!" He yelled in surprise at one that had gotten particularly close, launching one of the frisbee like weapons he held at it and several of its friends.

"Crap!" Xembar yelled suddenly from across the plaza. Axel heard her, but he was too preoccupied to see what was happening. The girl with hair like the depths of the ocean felt a small panic as she was aware her shuriken had not returned to her. A thought occurred to her, however. The girl spun herself, driving her leg through several of the Shadows to give herself some space before quickly ripping off the black gloves that trapped her greatest weapon. She wasn't sure how effective it might be, considering she had no clue how the anatomy of Heartless worked, but it was worth a shot. She bit the tips of several of her fingers in quick succession and charged at the wall once more, driving the bleeding tips into the eyes of several of her small enemies. To her amazement, it was successful. One by one as she would jab they would vanish. After a moment, Axel caught a confused glimpse of what was happening before returning to his own handful of Shadows.

As the wall grew smaller and smaller, Xembar was able to summon the blades to her will once again, successfully eliminating the rest of the Heartless on her side.

"I-is that all of them?" Axel asked as he approached the girl.

"I... I think so." She said, panting heavily.

"Are you okay?" The red head asked, leaning down more to the girl's somewhat hunched height as she caught her breath.

"Yeah." She laughed some. "That felt great."

"Good." Axel smiled, standing back to his normal height. "Guess we should-"

He was cut off suddenly. Xembar turned quickly, hearing a faint movement behind the two of them. Just as she turned she watched her companion drop immediately to the ground.

"Axel?!" She cried out. From seemingly nowhere she felt a prick in the back of her neck. Immediately after a darkness began to swirl into her vision as she too lost her footing and collapsed.

"Perfect." She heard a voice through the darkness. She could almost place it. "You really should learn to watch your back, Blue."

She couldn't pick her head up. She couldn't open her eyes. Who was that voice? Why did she know them? Just as soon as they came the thoughts would vanish. Her mind became hollow. Time became a concept. Space, a vague figment.

Xembar didn't know how long she was out. She didn't recall dreaming of anything, an oddity for her by now. Just hours, maybe even days, of silent, empty darkness. She opened her eyes to a blur of white. At first, she thought maybe she was in one of Vexen's clinic beds. Maybe she'd over exerted herself in the fight with the hoard of Heartless? No, that couldn't be right. Axel collapsed too, didn't he? The memories blurred just like the room around her. Maybe the last week had been a figment of her imagination. Maybe it was too many sleep aids making her dream up false hope in what should have been her final moments. If that was the case, did she fail in her attempt? Was she in a hospital now? The silence of this room was making her think. A lot. A lot more than someone like her should ever be left to think.

"So, you're awake now hm?" A somewhat familiar voice asked from somewhere. She tried to pick her head up to see him. The muscles didn't hear her. She tried again. Nothing. She couldn't move. Alright. She told her mouth to speak.

'Who are you?' She wanted to ask. Huh? That didn't work either? Panic began to set in as her thoughts raced. Why couldn't she move? Why couldn't she speak? Why couldn't she remember what happened? Where was she? Why was she here? Where was Axel? Was he okay? Was he even real? Was anything she could vaguely recall of the last week of her life real? It was all flooding inside her, she felt as though her chest would collapse as her breathing elevated. How were her lungs working? The breaths she drew were not a conscious action. They happened rough and heavy without her permission, without her begging for them. They came, perhaps even too much. So much she would beg them to stop if she could. But here she was, a thousand questions racing in her mind, laid flat with no control of her body, and a somehow familiar stranger she could not see addressing her. The biggest question of all arose in her mind as she tried to scream at her muscles to just let her move, scream at her brain to remember.

Why couldn't she remember her sister's name?

Tears were streaming down her face as the boy she also could not name approached her side. Though she could not place his name she could certainly place his face. Like a slap across her cheek she recalled the dream she'd had only a few days prior, chills encompassing every inch of her skin.

"Y-you." Her voice finally, after what felt like an eternity, managed to shake out. "I... Remember..."

"Oh? Do you now?" His voice had an almost mocking tone. "Why don't you tell me my name then? Go on. Who am I?"

His name. It wouldn't come to her. Still, she forced herself to speak.

"You came to me. In that dream." The words were difficult, her throat desperately wanted to lock as she spoke. "Why?"

"So you don't remember." He seemed disappointed, though he tried to veil it behind that same voice. "Well, no matter. I'm sure you will."

"I... Knew you before." His blue eyes shot to her in surprise. "I can't... Remember that though."

"Yeah, that sounds about right." He said. "At least you didn't fully forget. The memories are there, just buried. Which is fine."

"What do you want with me?" She asked. Feeling her strength return little by little the girl attempted to sit up, but was stymied by a light shock around her midsection that brought a small yelp from her lips.

"Don't do that!" The boy lunged in her direction, aiding her back into her former fully horizontal position. The concern in his tone came as a shock. "Sorry, I should've warned you."

Xembar was taken by utter surprise when the apology left his mouth and she almost felt bad in her former hostility.

"I don't want to hurt you." He sighed. "I can't explain a lot right now. This isn't exactly my operation. I'm gonna let my colleagues know you're awake and communicative. If you promise not to run off like your friend they might consider letting the restraints off."

Her eyes shot open wide. Did he mean Axel?

"At the very least I can probably convince them to give you a lighter restraint." The boy continued. "You have to promise to cooperate though."

"I promise." The words came immediately. "I just want to sit up."

"I understand." He nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

He left her field of vision and a few seconds later she heard a door open then close once more. The silence of the room allowed her to resume thinking, though perhaps she was less panicked in her thoughts now. She thought about the friend he mentioned had run off. There was no way he didn't mean Axel, she thought, it had to be. She wondered if she too should be looking for her first shot out of her captors' hold or if she was better off staying put and cooperating. She had promised she would, but she was willing to do just about anything to guarantee her safety right now. Lying and breaking promises were not off the table. She didn't like it, but she didn't like this either. She wanted to see Axel and Ordix again, continue learning to live, holding the hope she would see her sister again. Those things were all placed into a limbo with this situation. All uncertainties with the possibility she may not even be allowed to live. That thought became the center of her focus before she heard the door open once more. This time though, there were several footsteps approaching her unlike the solitary set she had heard before.


	10. Chapter 10

Xembar didn't know how long she laid there after the boy she knew but could not name left. He was gone for what seemed like ages. While she wasn't as overwhelmed as when she had first woke up she couldn't help but admit to herself the situation was still severely concerning. She couldn't name the boy, though was comforted in hearing he didn't want to hurt her, even if that might be a lie. It could also be the truth. What concerned her most was knowing now he was not the leader of the operation that lead to her capture. Not knowing who was. Not knowing if she would be able to see Ordix or Axel again. Would she face punishment for not being able to hold her own after all? Ordix had been given a minor punishment for his own offense to Xemnas sure, but she had told him she wouldn't let him down. It was her final words to him and now here she was captured by the boy she was supposed to be capturing. Of course, who was to say she would even make it back to even face a punishment if it would happen?

She laid there thinking of all of these things. Thinking of the absolutely unpredictable future that now awaited her. Then again, her last week had been unpredictable hadn't it? When she really thought about it the last two years had been unpredictable yet somehow hadn't ended up being too bad. Who was to say this would not be the same? Sure, maybe she would be tortured or punished or even killed. But maybe she wouldn't. Maybe a happily ever after was waiting for her at the end of all of this. A relaxing beach with her friends and her sister. The rest of her days spent in happiness and pleasure. It was a comforting fantasy, even if most of her current thoughts screamed the opposite fate.

Suddenly, after laying there for so long she heard the door open once more. Footsteps she could not turn her head towards approached her. There was more than one pair. She was about to face at least one captor she did not know. She swallowed hard and shot her eyes towards her right. Surely, if she had a heart right now it would no longer be inside of her chest.

The person that entered her vision wore a wrapped red face covering with some kind of black strap crossed over his forehead. All she could see of his face were his mouth and orange eyes that paired a little too closely to Xemnas'. They sent a shiver up her spine. Perhaps the oddest thing - or the most concerning - about the man, however, was the strange red and black robe-like outfit he wore. Xembar would've described it as a caped dress if not for the obvious metal plating around the chest and the several leather pouches that hung from his waist. They could definitely, and likely did, hold some variety of blade. Beside this man was the boy with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Well my young friend," The man said, "I hear you're awake and would like some freedom to move."

"Yes." Xembar said. Her voice was weak. Desperate.

"Are you willing to comply with us in order to earn that freedom?" He asked.

"Yes." She said again.

"Very well. I'm going to ask some questions of you, and then if you cooperate we'll see what we can do." He cleared his throat. "You may call me DiZ. I am the one who ordered Xlaid here and Riku to bring you to me."

"Why me?" Xembar asked without thinking twice. "Why me specifically?"

"You are an interesting case." DiZ smiled through the break in his mask. "A Nobody able to avoid the grasp of the Organization for several years, completely undetected by their forces. You and Xlaid have that in common, however you have even more interesting features. Your altered blood, for example. Then there's that sister-"

"How do you know about her?" Xembar's voice was cold as her eyes shot open, hearing the girl she cherished so deeply mentioned by a stranger. Her blood immediately ran cold, yet felt as if it would boil immediately out of her body. The man let out an oddly humble laugh. This did not calm her.

"I'm sorry." Xlaid spoke up. "I know it's a personal subject and I also know you don't remember me completely."

"How do you know?" Xembar chewed on the word 'you' as if it were a piece of gum that had lost its flavor hours ago.

"Oh, I suppose you wouldn't know. You were dead after all." He chuckled a bit. "You do know how you died, right?"

"Yes." She said, a shiver slithering through her body.

"Well, it didn't go unnoticed." He said. "The news covered the story for weeks."

"Wh-what?" Her voice was shaking now. "Wait... We're? You?"

"Are the pieces starting to click?" DiZ chimed back in. "Yes. You and Xlaid are two leaves from the same branch."

"That's why I remember you, isn't it?" Xembar asked, her eyes locking with Xlaid's. "I don't fully even now, but we're from the same place, right?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "I'm glad it's starting to click."

"Would you two like a moment?" DiZ asked. "My questions can wait awhile longer while Xembar stretches a bit."

"I'd appreciate it." Xlaid answered.

The older gentleman left Xembar's vision. She heard the door a moment later and not long after whatever had been holding her in place with the threat of a shock disappeared with a small mechanical sound.

"You can sit up now." Xlaid said. "You won't get hurt."

The young girl sat up and stretched, pushing her chest forward and her shoulders back, a few brief pops announcing themselves in her spine.

"Sorry, I know it wasn't comfortable. I thought you'd be awake sooner." The boy said softly as he rolled a chair across the tile, plopping himself down on it.

"What did you want to talk about?" Xembar asked, swinging her legs over the side of the table she'd been laying on for an undetermined amount of time.

"Do you remember why you did it?" Xlaid asked, a nervousness and hesitation coating his throat.

"Yes." She nodded. "Do you want to know?"

He nodded silently once more.

"For as far back as I can remember, my sister and I were victims of our parents. In all ways. If we weren't being degraded and beaten we were- Well, I don't think I need to say. You seem smart enough." She said, visibly cringing at the memories. "For years. I mean, I was in high school when I did what I did. The things that happened in our home were horrific, yet we were both too afraid to speak up. We had heard too many horror stories fall on those who did, so for the sake of making sure we at least had each other we suffered silently for years. Until that night. She told me she couldn't take it anymore. She told me she wished for death. That it would be a better fate than the one we were destined to live."

Xlaid was watching her closely. He looked sad.

"So I did it." Xembar said bluntly. "I became a monster and made her wish come true. After that, I knew I couldn't live with myself. I wasn't sure what would come of me if I lived as my own sister's murderer. I knew that life was not worth living without her to protect. Together our bodies joined the young souls that had died years before."

"So what the news said was true." Xlaid said sounding amazed.

"I mean, it was probably pretty obvious if you took one step in our room." Xembar said. "It's not like I tried to hide it at all."

"Do you want to know what happened after?" Xlaid asked abruptly. "I mean, at least what I know from the news and the school?"

"Sure." Xembar chuckled unexpectedly. "Why not?"

"Well, I think needless to say your parents discovered your bodies pretty fast. They called the cops and put on a good show for the media when they were finally allowed to release details. Your mom was definitely a better actor, though of course she was going to look less suspicious anyways. A mother would never harm their child after all." His tone was sarcastic as he rolled his eyes. It made the both of them laugh. "They didn't release your identities right away. In the meantime the media simply reported it as 'two local girls found dead by parents in family home.' Despite that, rumors spread almost immediately at the junior high and high school. Enough people had siblings who talked, enough people saw the news. You both being absent for a couple days after the initial story surfaced was certainly enough to start the whispers in the halls."

"What did you think?" Xembar asked as he paused for a moment.

"Oh I was sure the rumors were true." He laughed. "You weren't- Well really, aren't, as hard to read as you think."

She didn't respond, but a faint pink kissed her cheeks.

"A couple days later your identities were released to the schools and press. The morning the announcement was made, a hush like you wouldn't believe fell over the classroom. The sound of silent confusion. Of course everyone had speculated and some even anticipated the rumors would be confirmed, but to really hear it for the first time was a feeling unlike any other." His eyes lost that cheerful glow. "The schools of course spared us the gruesome details, like that it was you who did it. They did a lot of suicide prevention stuff after that. Counseling and telling kids to reach out, but it wasn't them who told us. We learned the extent of what happened from the news. They reported it as an unexplained murder-suicide at first. Your mom was all over the evening news. That is, until she wasn't."

"What?" Xembar asked.

"Yeah, as it turns out autopsies, particularly those done on minors, are pretty damn thorough." Xlaid said. "It wasn't long before the obvious and less obvious signs of abuse popped up and your parents were taken in for questioning. Considering the nature of some of the things they found during the investigation your father was charged almost immediately, but your mom cracked under pressure and confessed that she had a hand in it too. They were both convicted on multiple abuse charges."

The news came as a shock to Xembar. She had thought it a possibility, but assumed her parents would've found a way to cover the whole thing up. That they'd find a way to get away with all that had been done. Hearing this news made something swell in her mind. The idea that maybe things didn't have to end the way they did, that maybe she should've come forward to the police instead echoed. But if she had done that they may have separated her and her sister in foster care. If she had done that she wouldn't have met her friends. If she had done that, would it have really been the outcome she wanted?

"Are you okay?" Xlaid asked.

"Huh?" Xembar jumped a little. "Oh sorry. Yeah, I'm just... Surprised."

"I understand." The boy nodded. "I hope it brings you some comfort though, knowing what became of them. Knowing they're paying for their actions."

"Yeah." She nodded, her eyes locking with his. "It does. Thank you."

"Though I guess now you're probably wondering what DiZ plans to do now that you're actually here." He sighed.

She nodded silently, attempting to push the nervous lump in her throat back down. Admittedly, she was scared of what might happen next.

"I'm afraid I don't have all the answers for that." He ran a hand through the short brown hair on the back of his head. "He wouldn't let me in on everything. I know he's curious about you and your sister and how you and I managed to go undetected by the Organization for so long. He's been doing a lot of research into memories lately, so he might be interested in something to do with yours. I really don't know anymore than that though. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Xembar sighed. "I appreciate all you've done for me so far."

"It's no problem." Xlaid said, standing up. "I'm gonna let DiZ know that we've wrapped up. It's uh-"

He looked away, a faint pink dusting his cheeks.

"It's been nice seeing you again." He said softly. "I wish we had been able to talk more in the past."

Before Xembar could respond he had left the room, leaving her alone - though thankfully no longer restrained - once more.


End file.
